implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Gennady Elemat |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = Gennady Elemat |Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = Gennady Elemat with: and |Row 5 title = Distributor |Row 5 info = Margovyan National Pictures |Row 6 title = Release Date |Row 6 info = February 15, 2017 |Row 7 title = Duration |Row 7 info = 168 minutes |Row 8 title = Budget |Row 8 info = 319 million |Row 9 title = Box office |Row 9 info = m6,179,367,481}} (previously entitled The Interceptors: Movie Number 7 and The Duterte Code) is a 2017 Margovyan action comedy film produced by , and under Pankavuranov's production studio Pankavuranov pictures. It is based on a screenplay written by Elemat, along with , , and , stars , , , and , and is directed by Elemat. It is the seventh film of the franchise, and the sixth to feature the Arbatskaya City Interceptors (with the exception of its predecessor film, ). It follows the story of the current lineup of the Arbatskaya City Interceptors as they were tasked to capture an alleged Margovyan drug dealer in the Philippines, only to be inevitably caught up in the affairs of the Philippine Government, especially its on-going "war" against illegal drugs. The film was released on February 15, 2017 in Margovyan theaters, and is released on February 17 in the U.S. and Canada, and worldwide starting February 24. The film was an instant box office success, garnering over 360 million margots after its release day. After garnering a box office total of m6.18 billion after its twelve-week theatrical run closed on May 9, 2017, Philippine Civil War broke a string of records, aside from effectively dethroning the 2015 film , which also starred Elemat, as the , a record that the has failed to beat when it was released in 2016. It is also the first of the Interceptors feature films to have topped the all-time box office, as well as to reach the top one of the yearly box office charts. IT is the fourth film (and third consecutive) that starred Gennady Elemat to have topped the all-time box office (the first three being , , and ), and the first film not directed by to have done so since Difference Between Fifteen and Fifty (which was directed by ) in 1993. Philippine Civil War is not only the highest-grossing Interceptors film series installment; its box office is higher than that of the other installments combined. Plot The film begins with a suspicious-looking Margovyan middle-aged man ( ) entering a mall in the Philippines carrying a huge backpack, which, when passed through security, contained ten textbooks. Once in, he goes into the basement parking lot holding a piece of paper which contained the plate number "DUT 30." After a few seconds of searching, he spotted a 2015 Nissan CRV with the same plate number parked at the darkest alley of the lot. He knocks at the driver's seat window of the car, and a man wearing a hooded jacket, cap, sunglasses and a surgical mask opened it, and asks for the bag. As the Margovyan handed over the bag, which actually contained around 15 kilos of stuffed in 10 textbooks, the masked man gave him a briefcase presumably containing cash, after which, he started driving away. When the Margovyan returns to his own car, which was conveniently parked outside the mall, he opened the briefcase, which contained around 150 million PHP, along with some other expensive illegal drugs. Meanwhile, the masked man calls then-Justice Secretary ( ), telling her that the trade has been successful. The film then transitions to the year 2016, past the election of Philippine President Ricardo Duvente ( ), and the vice-presidential bid dispute between Vice President-elect Leonora Rosario ( ) and then-Senator and failed vice presidential candidate Fernando "Bong" Marquez, Jr. ( ). Margovyan President ( ), who won a second term as president following the events of , gets a courtesy call from Duvente, inviting her for a state dinner at the Malacanang Palace in the Philippines. When Fufanova tells Duvente that things are really busy in Margovya, and instead invited him to have the dinner at the Margovyan Palace, Duvente then started attacking her with a tirade of curse words and grave threats, which he immediately retracted right after one of his cabinet members walked in on him yelling and cursing at the diplomat, after which he agreed to have the dinner in Margovya. At dinner, Duvente tells Fufanova that a high-profile Margovyan drug dealer and trader named Maksim Vorkov was spotted roaming around the streets of the Philippines. While he had the Supreme Court issue a hold departure order for Vorkov, he personally asks for the Arbatskaya City PD Task Force Interceptors to help the Philippine police force capture the Margovyan fugitive. While the Margovyan government is currently on a manhunt for Vorkov with a bounty of 50 million margots for his capture and arrest, Duvente promises a 0.5% cut of the bounty for the policemen if they agree to go to the Philippines, get deputized under the Philippine National Police and help the government capture Vorkov. Fufanova, who was once a member of the Task Force Interceptors herself, says that she'll consider talking to the crew if Duvente raises the cut of the Interceptors to at least 50%, since it's the job of the Philippine government to capture and arrest any fugitive under its jurisdiction. Duvente prepares to blast Fufanova with another tirade of insults, curses and grave threats; before he can do that, Fufanova reminds him that security can take him out anytime, and that he could be banned from Margovya for life. Duvente immediately says he was kidding, and agrees to give 50% of the bounty back to the Margovyan government. The next day, Fufanova called the Task Force Interceptors' current Interceptor, Mikhail Lukorev ( ) to inform him about the crew's impending job in the Philippines. He told Fufanova he's willing to accept the job, but admits he couldn't send everyone in the team to the Philippines, as they are still working on a drug-related case. Fufanova says he can ask for help on the other crews in the ACPD, which he did. The next day, Mikhail laid out the plan to the Task Force Interceptors, in which himself, Brawn Yakov Royovsky ( ), Extortionist Mateo Barraquiel ( ), and Speed Yerman Yezonov ( ) would team up with the Arbatskaya City Police Department's Special Emergency Unit, consisting of: Lavrenty Sankt Pavlov ( ), Milena Gobrovskaya ( ), Raisa Pornoganka ( ), Denis Mstislavov ( ), and Ilya Pavlovsky ( ), and head on to the Philippines the following day. However, that night, right after Yerman signed his divorce papers from his marriage to Olga Alduva, he decided to celebrate his divorce by having a "post-divorce bachelor party" at a local bar, claiming that he's a "bachelor at 48." As a result, Yerman overslept the morning after, and therefore missed the flight to the Philippines. Mikhail had to pick a substitute member, when Actress Pavlina Moskova ( ) and Queen of the Bed Lavrentiya Gilinova ( ) volunteered to go. After some persuasions, Mikhail was finally convinced to have Pavlina and Lavrentiya come as Yerman's replacements. The compromised crew of the Interceptors and the Special Emergency Unit arrived at the in Paranaque City, Philippines the morning of the next day, where, at the check-out area of Terminal 1, they were held by the airport authorities after they "found" a bullet inside Mikhail's luggage. Before they could ultimately be arrested, Philippine National Police Chief Director-General Alejandro delos Reyes ( ) enters the scene, and told the authorities that the crew is with him, after which they were immediately released. The team was then taken by a convoy escorted by the PNP to its headquarters in Camp Crame, where they were informed of their job: they will be divided into three teams, and will be on the lookout for Vorkov (and possibly conduct police operations on both the manhunt for Vorkov and the anti-illegal drug war) from their respective assigned locations. Meanwhile, Yerman, who woke up twelve hours after the flight was supposed to leave, gets a message from Mikhail, telling him that he was replaced for the Philippine mission due to his hangover, and that he will temporarily be in charge of the headquarters while they're gone. He decided to work a night shift in the headquarters, where he is called to the main office of the Arbatskaya City PD. Apparently, officers Pavel Yulianov ( ) and Andrey Granadanov ( ), along with Inspector Iosif Bakstrov ( ), are in pursuit of a big-time Margovyan drug syndicate leader whose plane just landed on the Iosef Dimakulanov International Airport in Casinovich about twelve hours prior. Right after they heard of Yerman missing the flight to the Philippines, they decided they'd need a Speed like him to help them catch the drug lord, who is one of the most wanted criminals in Margovya. The next day, the cross-over team of the Interceptors and the Special Emergency Unit start their first day as deputies of the Philippine National Police on their pursuit of Vorkov. Mateo, Denis and Ilya, who were assigned near the PNP Headquarters in Camp Crame, were to be taught by the corrupt Filipino officers how to extort money from middle and upper-class motorists that pass by the Epifanio delos Santos Avenue (EDSA), but the trio ended up teaching their supposed "mentors" how they do it Margovya-style. Meanwhile, Lavrenty, Milena, Raisa and Lavrentiya were assigned around Makati, Pasay, Paranaque, and nearby provinces south of Metro Manila, where they were tasked to hold "checkpoints" to inspect passing motorists of any illegal drugs, although, unbeknownst to them, their real task was to find one they can benefit from the most, kill everyone on board, plant some evidence, and present the victims as drug dealers. Their first victim, however, was an actual drug dealer, and Lavrenty insists that they do not shoot the criminal, but instead hand them over to the less greedy local police station in Bacoor, Cavite, where they were stationed. Mikhail, Yakov and Pavlina, on the other hand, were assigned in downtown Manila, where the PNP suspects Vorkov is currently patrolling. When Mikhail and Yakov sees a car which has been described to them as the exact same car that Vorkov is using to get away, they immediately initiate pursuit, leaving Pavlina behind in case they needed back-up. However, a few minutes later, two local police officers, who "mistake" her as a drug addict for not wearing the deputy police uniform, immediately shoot her dead, plant evidence, and present her as a drug lord. Meanwhile, Mikhail and Yakov manage to disable Vorkov's car, and pursues him by foot. Once cornered, Mikhail fatally shoots Vorkov dead. As they were about to clean up the scene and bring Vorkov to the Philippine government, they noticed that the man was not Vorkov at all. Thinking that they might have just shot the wrong guy, Mikhail and Yakov prepares to leave the scene to once again search for him, but then Yerman calls Mikhail to inform him that he successfully captured Vorkov, whose plane just landed at the Iosef Dimakulanov International Airport just as soon as Mikahil's plane landed on the Philippines. Also, according to the investigation conducted by Yerman and the ACPD main headquarters, Vorkov's passport did not indicate him having been to the Philippines during the last twelve months--nor did any of his thirteen fake passports; in fact, his last visit to the Philippines was in August 2015, where he met up with a Visayan drug dealer named Kerwin Espinosa ( ) in a mall in Quezon City, wherein he traded in 15 kilograms of Margovyan marijuana in exchange for 150 million PHP and 1 kilogram of opium, which Espinosa obtained from Secretary de Lima, through her bodyguard/driver/lover Ronnie Dayan ( ). Yerman also tells Mikhail that according to Vorkov, he left the Philippines after that transaction and instead hid in various places all over the world, the evidence being written in his fourteen passports, and his most recent landing in Casinovich was from a trip from the United States. Realizing that the Philippine Government has betrayed them, Mikhail and Yakov try to get everyone in the team, contact President Fufanova and have the Margovyan government arrange a flight back to Margovya using a private plane from the air force. However, after hearing the news of Pavlina's death, Mikhail realizes that he's gonna need extra help in order to have the remaining members of his team safely return to Margovya. He orders Yerman, along with Pavel, Andrey and Iosif, to follow them to the Philippines instead. Mikhail and Yakov, who was tasked to pursue and kill another fake Vorkov down South, instead sneaked off to NAIA to fetch their reinforcements. So that the Philippine government won't get suspicious, Mikhail had the four of them assigned to a different police presinct, in a less-manned and less greedy headquarters in downtown Quezon City, which was headed by Inspector Carlo Angeles ( ), and there they met and made friends with a bunch of quirky, weird and borderline pathetic police officers, which included Luis Santiago ( ) and Andres de Castro ( ), a tag team of extorting patrollers whose main targets are motorcycle riders whouse the sidewalk to avoid traffic jams; Justin Dimaculangan ( ), who always sleeps on the job; brothers Querubin and Quintin Gonzales ( and ), who form tag team operations on bars and comdominium units to bust women who falsely accuse men of rape (and then detain them and extort money from them); Paquito Jinaiupac ( ), a rich, spoiled show-off whose connections with his General father and Superintendent uncle landed him a slot on the force at age 16 despite only being a freshman in high school then; Ina Tabamo ( ), an obese woman who doesn't want to be called fat; and Sharon Susan Gomez ( ), a person who goes by the nickname "S.S." and by the pronoun they/their/them, and identifies as a non-binary genderqueer, who flips out everytime someone calls them by their real name, or refers to them as she/her. When Duvente was at the presidential dinner back in Margovya, Fufanova also added another condition to the Interceptors taking the mission in the Philippines, in that in the event that one or more of the volunteers die in an encounter, the Philippine government would allow the body of the deceased officer to be brought back to their respective families in Margovya; however, after the last day of Pavlina's wake, her body went missing. While Mikhail, Yakov, Milena and Lavrentiy spent almost the whole day lookig for it, Mikhail receives a call from Yerman, saying that they found the rotting body of Pavlina in the dumpster behind a bar along Ortigas Avenue. Apparently, Yerman had been drinking, along with Tabamo and the Gonzales brothers, when two police officers (still wearing uniforms) enter the bar, and started actig weirdly before they've even had a drink. A few minutes later, people started complaining about a very strange odor coming from outside. The two police officers then held the entire bar hostage, threatening to shoot and kill anyone who moves. Yerman, who was directly behind the two, shoots both police officers fatally before rushing to the back dumpster, along with the other people in the bar, and saw Pavlina's rotting body, along with the dead body of Lavrentiya, who was appparently raped to death by the two police officers after she caught them with Pavlina's body and pursued them without any backup. After taking a snapshot of the two Interceptors members' dead bodies, Yerman goes back to the bar, walks over to where the two cops he killed were lying, and emptied both their pockets, which contained a total of six packs of cocaine. He secretly puts one in his own pocket, and puts the other five in front of the bodies, while taking a snapshot of it, with high hopes of getting a great bounty from the Philippine president. While Duvente sparked an outrage among the social media after he made a joke on the rape of Lavrentiya, saying that the "President should have f***ed her first," the Interceptors were able to order a private plane and had the bodies of Pavlina and Lavrentiya taken back to Margovya, and Mikhail ordered Raisa and Iosif to board the plane as well. However, less than a week later, Mateo gets ambushed by a group of officers in Yerman's precinct, led by PO1 Arvin San Jose ( ), whose deceased Margovyan-Filipino father was allegedly one of the first (if not the absolute first) victims of the . A flashback from the iconic 1987 three-part episode show Ieronim Antonovich bragging about how this particular conspiracy method has "claimed countless lives," and San Jose claims that his father was the first ever casualty, so he vowed that he will hunt and "take down" the current Extortionist of the Task Interceptors (if not Ieronim Antonovich himself). Yerman, Denis and Ilya manages to kill San Jose and arrest the surviving members of his group, but they were too late; Mateo was declared dead on arrival when they rushed him to the Olivarez Medical Hospital nearby. In order to not have another missing body, the Interceptors did not hold a wake for Mateo, and instead Mikhail had him taken back to his family in Margovya right away, with Pavel and Andrey boarding the plane, and "effectively consummating their relationship as a gay couple" right next to the box where Mateo's body is laid. With the numerous scandals in the Philippine government that arose during the Interceptos' stay in the country, including the sex scandal of De Lima and Dayan (which Duvente was jerking off to), the sex scandal of De Lima and JB Sebastian ( ), a Bilibid Prison inmate heavily connected to De Lima, Dayan and Espinosa, whose alleged sex tape with De Lima later proved to be a photo-shopped De Lima-Dayan videotape, the Interceptors were able to lay low and work their way out of the country without sacrificing any more people in the force by having Yerman, his team of PO1 officers, and the Special Emergency Unit videotape malicious police drug operations, and send it back to the Arbatskaya City PD to "prepare for war." However, while eavesdropping on six police officers in the Mandaluyong City PD planning to relinquish their stock of 65 kilograms of marijuana on framing (and killing) foreign tourists by "exposing" them as drug dealers, Lavrentiy, Denis and Ilya were busted when Lavrentiy apparently cracked his hip. They called for back-up immediately, but not after Denis took a picture of the offices' front desk, which had their entire stock of drugs displayed behind it. After a few seconds, Yerman conveniently shows up in his police mobile. Lavrentiy was able to get in after being carried by Yerman; however, Denis and Ilya were shot and killed by the police. Mikhail and Yakov, who followed shortly, were able to take the bodies of the recently killed officers out of the scene, before they were "supposedly disposed in an unknown secret location." As the bodies of Denis and Ilya were flown back to their respective families in Margovya, Mikhail ordered the remaining survivors of the Special Emergency Unit and the Task Force Interceptors to board the plane back to Margovya, leaving himself, Yakov and Yerman as the last three Margovyan officers in the Philippines. Meanwhile, back in Margovya, Zabrovsky, after receiving the bodies of the two recently killed Special Emergency Unit members, heard a loud ringing from Denis' pocket. Apparently, his wife hasn't heard of the news yet, as Mikhail was in such a rush to return the bodies to Margovya that he forgot to tell the loved ones, partly explaining why Mateo's 86-year-old grandfather thought he received a package containing something he ordered at buyonlinemargovya.com when his grandson's corpse was brought home. After Zabrovsky told Denis' wife that Denis was killed in an encounter with the Philippine police, and ended the call, he saw the picture of the police officers' front desk with the cocaine backdrop. This, plus tons of evidences he uncovered from both Denis and Ilya's phone, accompanying those uncovered in Pavlina's, Lavrentiya's and Mateo's phones, showing the corrupt ways of the Philippine police officers, were compiled in the headquarters for the Interceptors to use in an attempt to make sure the three remaining members of the Interceptors in the Philippines will return to Margovya safe and alive. Also, Boris ordered the three to send him any evidence they might have taken during their police operations, as Mikhail, Yakov and Yerman did as they were told. Meanwhile, Lavrentiy, Milena and Raisa, as well as Andrey, Pavel and Iosif, dropped by the Interceptors' headquarters to turn in their own evidence. Meanwhile, while riding against the Philippine faction of a motorcycle gang called The Huns in a midnight motorcycle drag race, Yerman was shot in the head by Bong Marquez, who claimed that his late father, former Philippine dictator Fernando Marquez, Sr., did not in fact die in Honolulu in 1989 of kindey, heart and lung diseases, contrary to what was written in media and history; but rather that he actually died in Arbatskaya City in 1988 following an encounter with the Margovyan National Police, led by Yezonov himself. Yerman survives the shot, revealing that his helmet is bulletproof, and tells Bong that he didn't even enroll in the Police Academy until 1992, and went as far as calling him out on trying to compare the Margovyan police with the Philippine police. Yerman, however, revealed that he actually did kill Bong's father when he was on vacation to Honolulu in 1989; apparently, after being forced to step down from presidency, Marquez downgraded to being an ordinary thief, sneaking through houses to rob people. Marquez happened to have made a mistake of sneaking in to Yerman's fathers' beach house. Yerman was able to shoot Marquez before the latter was able to shoot the former. Bong then proceeds to shoot and kill Yerman, but before he could do so, the Gonzales brothers were able to disarm and disable him, although Yerman was able to take a shot at the shoulder. S.S., who was able to record the entire scene through their police hat, which has a built-in camera, promises to send the video to the Margovyan National Police (and edit out the part where Yerman revealed he killed Fernando Marquez) if Yerman would address them as S.S. instead of Sharon Susan, and use the pronoun they/them/their instead of she/her (or it/its), a condition Yerman reluctantly accepts. They also take Yerman back to the police station and nurse his wound. Mikhail and Yakov, however, were smart enough to spread fake news telling people that Yerman died in that said encounter, therefore causing another controversy against both Bong and Duvente, and allowing them to order a private plane for Yerman back to Margovya. However, Yerman refuses to leave the Philippines without Mikhail and Yakov. Mikhail then ordered Yakov to send a letter to Duvente thanking him for the opportunity to serve in the Philippine National Police and expressing their desire to return to Margovya. Yerman just asked Ina to do it instead, since she, for some unknown reason, has Duvente's personal cellphone number. However, she texted the meesage to delos Reyes by accident, prompting him to gather his most corrupt forces and rush to Villamor Air Base, where Yerman's "corpse" is being loaded into the private plane. After being confronted by delos Reyes and his men, Mikhail said that their mission was to capture Maksim Vorkov, and bring him back to Margovya. Since Vorkov was, in the first place, never in the Philippine Area of Responsibility for the past fifteen months and was captured already, in Margovya, Mikhail proceeds to telling delos Reyes that the Interceptors should be getting compensated for having six (including Yerman, who was playing dead inside the box) members of the force killed in the hands of the PNP for nothing. However, after Mikhail finished his last statement, Yerman fell asleep inside the box and started snoring loudly, therefore exposing their scheme to the PNP chief. Delos Reyes ordered his staff to attack the plane, only to be stopped by Yakov and the PO1 officers from Inspector Angeles' unit, while Mikhail proceeds to wake up Yerman. After the standoff, on Mikhail's orders, the plane leaves with Yerman and Yakov inside, leaving Mikhail against delos Reyes, but not before Yerman hands his police hat to Mikhail. Mikhail and delos Reyes then engage in a one-on-one fist fight before delos Reyes gets the upper hand, corners Mikhail, and aims his gun at Mikhail's head. Delos Reyes then proceeds to tell Mikhail that thet knew Vorkov was nowhere in the Philippines and that the main reason he and Duvente requested the Interceptors for the Phillipines is that the Interceptors were responsible for killing notorious counterfeiter and drug lord Cedric Lee back in 1981, his son Cedric Lee Jr back in 2012, and his grandson Cedric Lee III in 2015, along with Lee Jr's sister Bernice Lee, and Lee III's girlfriend Deniece Cornejo. Delos Reyes further revealed that the deaths of Lee III, his aunt and his girlfriend secured the permanent dissolution of the CedLee Corporation, the Interceptors' main target for over 40 years, which also happened to be the PNP's main source of , as well as Duvente's main source of , going as far as saying that the Interceptors, the group responsible for putting a stop to the business, must be dissolved as well, and that the Margovyan government must bring them Vorkov so that the Philippine Government could have another source of illegal drugs, as Chinese businessman and drug lord Peter Lim was already considering pulling out following controversy with Duvente. After delos Reyes was done talking, Mikhail uttered the words "kill me," and then proceeds to saying that he is ready to die, but doesn't think Reyes is ready to face justice. After a few seconds, delos Reyes received a phone call from Duvente, saying that he received a threat from Fufanova. Apparently, delos Reyes' revelation and confession was being recorded by the police hat Yerman gave to Mikhail before leaving, which had a built-in camera and is streaming everything live to the Interceptors Headquarters. Duvente adds that the footage, plus tons of evidence that the Interceptors captured regarding the corruption of the PNP, might be broadcasted to Margovya Patrol if they don't do some "damage control." Delos Reyes and his troops then pull out from the scene, just as the plane containing Yerman and Yakov returns to the air base to pick up Mikhail. Despite the Margovyan National Police agreeing not to show the captured conversation, along with evidence of drug use and corruption by the PNP to Margovya Patrol, the Philippine government is still in controversy after a Filipino "netizen" covered part of the standoff and posted it on his facebook account, along with the fact that Inspector Angeles was fired for apparently consenting to the Interceptors' scheme of faking Yerman Yezonov's death. To further the damage control, the PNP offered Angeles early retirement instead, which he accepts. Eventually, in Januaty 2017, the Philippine government suspends its "war on drugs" until further notice after the police kidnapped and killed a Korean businessman after mistaking him for a drug syndicate leader, the issue with the Interceptors inevitably resurfacing after that. Meanwhile, the Margovyan government holds a state funeral for Pavlina Moskova, Lavrentiya Gilinova, Mateo Barraquiel, Denis Mstislavov and Ilya Pavlovsky. Back at the Senate, during the hearing/trial of Kerwin Espinosa, he admitted that his last transaction with Maksim Vorkov was in August 26, 2015 at the Fisher Mall in Quezon City, which was also his last transaction with de Lima. Kerwin, however, refused to comment on the rumors that he had a sex video with de Lima as well. Dayan, in his own trial, reveals that Kerwin had some "under the table deals" with de Lima and so did Maksim Vorkov. Because of this, Duvente once again invited Fufanova into a state dinner. During the dinner (once again at the Margovyan Palace), Duvente tells Fufanova that he is going to need Maksim Vorkov to testify in front of the Senate of the Philippines to find out what else Vorkov knew about de Lima and the drug trade at the New Bilibid prison while de Lima was still Justice Secretary. Fufanova replies that Vorkov died in prison two weeks prior, after which Duvente finished the dinner and left. Unbeknownst to the Philippine president, Vorkov is alive and still in his cell. In a series of mid-credits scenes, the fate of some key characters on the show were shown. Following the Philippines mission, Mikhail was promoted to Superintendent; while the Interceptors hold a massive job fair having to fill in three positions. Yerman visits JB Sebastian at his cell and talks about his recent defeat in a motorcycle drag race against the Huns because Bong Marquez shot his bulletproof helmet. JB, who reveals that the Huns' betrayal was the actual reason he ended up in NBP for drug trafficking, asks Yerman if he could borrow the helmet. When Yerman asks him if he plans on escaping, JB tells him that he is friends with the warden; he'll just ask permission to go out for the drag race and then come back right after. Meanwhile, Paquito Jinaiupac is set to replace Inspector Angeles after his retirement, thanks to his police "connections." Pavel and Andrey are now an official couple, and Mikhail is considering Iosif to replace Matteo as the force's Extortionist. When asked by Yerman on who wants to be the next Queen of the Bed, Konstantina Purazanka ( ), Marfa Tusanova ( ) and Kseniya Marukova ( ), three of the girls from the main ACPD office, one by one slaps Yerman in the face before walking out. Dayan keeps on doing it with de Lima, while Duvente keeps on jerking off to them. In a post-credits scene, Yerman makes his visit to the Philippines, into what is now Paquito Jinaiupac's police unit. While hanging out with the PO1s, especially Ina, S.S., and the Gonzales brothers, his phone rings. He answers the phone, and after a few seconds, blurted out "Yefrem's dead?!", setting up the stage for Calling All Interceptors. Cast ; Task Force Interceptors * as Boris Engels-Zabrovsky (Brain) * as Yelena Vormanina (Mouth) * as Pavlina Moskova (Actress) * as Yerman Yezonov (Speed) * as Faddey Dragunov (Technologist) * as Matteo Barraquiel (Extortionist) * as Yakov Royovsky (Brawn) * as Yuri Simonchenko (Spy) * as Lavrentiya Gilinova (Queen of the Bed) * as Mikhail Lukorev (Interceptor) ; Special Emergency Unit * as Lavrenty Sankt Pavlov * as Milena Gobrovskaya * as Raisa Pornoganka * as Denis Mstislavov * as Ilya Pavlovsky ; Arbatskaya City PD Main Police Headquarters * as Pavel Yulianov * as Andrey Granadanov * as Iosif Bakstrov * as Konstantina Purazanka * as Marfa Tusanova * as Kseniya Marukova ; Philippine Government * as Ricardo Duvente, President of the Philippines * as Leonora Rosario, Vice President of the Philippines * as Alejandro delos Reyes, Director-General of the Philippine National Police, main antagonist of the film * as Fernando "Bong" Marquez, Jr., failed vice-presidential candidate of the 2016 Philippine general elections, secondary antagonist of the film. ; Senate of the Philippines * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as ; Philippine National Police * as Chief Superintendent Kenneth Young * as Senior Inspector Ronald dela Cruz * as Inspector Carlo Angeles * as SPO4 Alex Batungbakal * as SPO3 Mark Casimiro * as SPO3 Luis Santiago * as SPO2 Andres de Castro * as SPO2 Magno Doloriel * as SPO1 Michael San Miguel * as PO3 Simon San Pedro * as PO3 Armando Orlando * as PO2 Albert Macaraig * as PO2 Justin Dimaculangan * as PO2 Querubin Gonzales * as PO2 Charmaine Cruz * as PO1 Graciano Olan * as PO1 Quintin Gonzales * as PO1 Pablo Lucas * as PO1 Arvin San Jose * as PO1 Paquito Jinaiupac * as PO1 Elaine Marcos * as PO1 Mara Balmeo * as PO1 Marcelina "Ina" de Leon-Tabamo * as PO1 Sharon Susan "S.S." Gomez ; Other characters * as Maksim Vorkov * as Ronnie Dayan * as JB Sebastian * as Kerwin Espinosa ; Spoecial Cameo Appearances * as Margovyan President * as * as Juan Quarimov * as Yevgeniy Tenkizov * as Fadia Quebadieva * as * as himself Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya)